


Midwinter Dance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M, Midwinter, Midwinter Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel and Dom see each other at Midwinter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For my 14th advent challenge prompt, "you dropped something."

"I believe you dropped something, My Lady," Kel heard a familiar voice behind her say. She spun around and saw Dom, dressed impeccably in the colors of the Kings Own, holding a small pressed flower. "You make quite a stunning vision when you're not in mail," he added.

Kel accepted the flower with a blush. Yuki had surprised her, upon her arrival at the Fort, with a dress in the newest Yamani-inspired style, courtesy of Lalasa. She had had her reservations about wearing it, so unused to showing off her feminine side, but Yuki and Buri had overruled her. She was unsurprised that Dom had noticed, or commented, as charm really did run in the Queenscove family, but she still wasn't prepared for the intense look in his eye.

She had missed him, true, and she had been looking forward to seeing him at the Midwinter Festival, but she was unprepared for the blush across her cheeks, or for the smoldering look he gave her. "Thank you," she managed to reply.

"Would I be risking a trip to the lists if I asked you for a dance?" he asked, a hint of a smirk playing about his lips.

She was tempted to say yes, but she reconsidered. Kel smirked and held out her hand. "It depends on how well you dance," she teased.


End file.
